Demon Jewel
by mangagakaz
Summary: A forbidden love between Leon and priestess Rinoa end in death and a curse.Will rinoas reincration Yuffie break the curse.Story is kinda on the inyuasha theme.
1. Default Chapter

Hello people it is me the mangagakaz!!!!! I did know if I wanted to post this story because it is really different. It's suppose to have that kind of Inyuasha vibe. You know demons, priestess the whole sabang!! ENJOY!!! By the way a berserker is a demon that goes crazy and kills anything in its path.  
  
  
  
Intro:  
  
They ran up the spiral stairway, the air stuffy and full of the scent of blood. The berserker carried the wounded priestess in his arms, "Rianoe we will be alright." The priestess slowly opened her eyes," Squall are we to the chamber yet?"  
  
The chamber came into view, gold plated walls and a bed with candles and potions sat on the opposite side of a huge gold window. He laid the wounded girl on the bed and tried to treat her with the potions. "Even if you are a demon Squall I believe...."  
In the middle of the chamber a cloud of black dust formed and a slender woman stepped out. "Sorceress Edea," the demon pulled out his gunblade snarling at the woman in all black. "Ah, demon get away from my priestess."  
"Your priestess!!" Squall yelled attacking but the sorceress transported behind him with Rianoe in her hands. "She sold her soul to me, now she is mine," Edea pressed her sharp nails into Rianoes throat. Blood dripped down her neck staining her white kimono. Squall charged but a force stopped him. He watched Rianoes lifeless body fall in front of him. Slowly he felt his muscles expand. "Trying to use your berserk," Edea stared at his red eyes and bulging muscles. She started laughing," you may be of some use to me later, but for now I confine you to this tower."  
A cloud of dust circled her and she disappeared. Squalls berserker form wore off him and he ran over to the body of his beloved. Sparkles flew throughout the air and her body that was beginning to disappear.  
He would be stuck in this tower forever intill she returned, Rianoe. Those words rang through his head.  
  
  
  
A young woman walked through the crowded streets of Deling city. Her short raven hair blew into her indigo eyes. She was Yuffie a high school student, part time martial arts student and shrine priestess in training. She pushed through people clutching her bag, finally she spotted the spiky blonde friend. "Cloud hey!" Cloud turned around almost hitting someone with his long package. ( is it just me or did that not sound right?)  
"What's that?" she peered at the long metal handle and wrapped up part. "It's a sword." He walked into a alleyway and unwrapped the metal sword. The glint from the metal was enough to blind her,"WOW!" he wrapped it up and slug it on his shoulder.  
"Oh yeah are you coming over for dinner? Sora's making meatloaf," he asked staring down at her. "Not tonight the shrine keeper is having me sweep the whole shrine."  
"You shouldn't work so hard, it's not like your getting paid," he begun to descend down the alley. "Yeah your right. See ya," she waved and ran down to the bus stop.  
  
  
  
After a long bus ride Yuffie reached the well-painted shrine. The shrine keeper, a bald old man sweep up the autumn leaves. "Ah-ha not in uniform huh," the old man talked in wise man tone showing his missing teeth. "Sorry sir, I'll go change.  
  
She ran through the shrine dodging potion bottles and herbs, finally she made it to the dressing room. She discarded her clothing and pulled her white kimono top on then her red large pants. She looked in the mirror admiring the reflection.  
  
She turned her back to the mirror and slowly the reflection changed. A woman with long black hair appeared with a hole pierced in her stomach and scratches marking her neck gazed at yuffie. Yuffie turned to the mirror only to see herself, "I could of swore I seen a....."  
She shrugged her shoulders and walked back outside dragging her broom with her. She began to sweep gazing at a clock tower in the distant. The wind changed directions and the sky darken ,I sense a evil sprit.' She yanked out five shurikens and ran into the bushes. She paced her way up the hilly land till she came infront of the clock tower. "Come out demon!" she stepped into her fighting position glaring at the tower. A huge shadow fell on her, she turned and came face to face with a womans mid drift on a serpents body.  
"Looking for me priestess," it hissed. Yuffie stepped backwards her eyes widened as she went pale. She let out a terrifying shriek throwing her ninja stars with no mercy.  
  
  
  
He laid in silence, his naked body rested under sheets. Candlelight illuminated his gorgeous features and scar between his eyes. A shriek echoed through out the chamber blowing out all the candles. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes, she's in danger.' He tried to move but the spell the sorceress placed on him prevented him that. Rianoe is dead,' a horrid voice pounded in his head. why do I care for her,' he sighed. She sold her soul to break our forbidden love.' He stared at the ceiling, but she has returned.'  
  
......................  
  
She ran up the spiral stairway, you could hear the creature crawling up behind her. She opened a door that came in view slamming it behind her. Candlelight stung her eyes, she spun around to see a man with sheets draped across his nude body. "Excuse me are you injured," she walked closer to him noticing his eyes searching her body and face.  
It is her or is it n illusion?' She stood at the edge of the bed gazing at him, "are you o.k?" her hand stretched out but hesitated to touch him. She felt as if she met him before. "Rianoe you've returned for me. I thought you cared for me no longer." Yuffie was stunned, "I'm not Rianoe, I'm Yuffie." Leon grimaced,"you are Rianoe." Yuffie shook her head, "I'm Yuffie you obviously got the wrong person."  
I loud thump sent the door flying across the room and the serpent demon slivered in, "humans I sall devour you all!" yuffie threw her ninja stars panicking. "Rianoe you can't get rid of a simple demon," he yawned watching the battle from the corner of his eyes.  
"I'm not Rianoe!!!" the serpents tail whipped her jaw sending her flying onto the bed. Leon smirked, "you know I would help but a curse has been placed on me...."  
  
"Meaning?!" yuffie growled eyeing the serpent demon. "The kiss of a priestess can free me," Leon rolled his eyes at the "kiss" part. "Do I have too....." "Yep. It's not like I want you too." Yuffie glared at him lowering her head, she gently pressed her lips against his.  
A burst of light emerged, blinding the serpent and burning it into a pile of ashes. "Wow," yuffie laid in amazement over the bed. He stood in the middle of the room his back to her. "How did you..." she stopped in mid sentence as his red eyes fell upon her. He crept closer to her, "Rianoe." She pushed herself to the far most corner feeling the gold plated walls press against her back. "Leon are you," just then he leapt on her. She let out a shriek as he pinned her under neath him.  
His hand pulled at her top revealing her neatly bandaged torso. He viciously sucked at her neck. "Please stop!!" She tried to push him away but he was so heavy. "LEON!!!" She screamed kicking him. His eyes turned back their color and he leapt into he darkness. Yuffie sat up holding her top closed her eyes filled with shock and fear.  
"Stop looking like that," he demanded only the back of his head was visible. "Sorry she spoke in a low voice. Rising she pulled off the sheets off the bed and descended to the corner he stood in. "Here," she tossed the sheets at him grinning. He caught it in his hand raising an eyebrow. Yuffie giggled and pointed down below. Rolling his eyes he wrapped it around his waist.  
  
  
  
(a/n) yes I know it wasn't that much on the inyuasha theme but the next chapters will be better. REVIEW!!!!!REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. so my misson begins

Yes, it's time for chapter 2!!!! I found out I was misspelling Rinoa, oh well!! On with the story!!  
  
  
  
"Rinoa wait," Leon chased the giggling girl through the field of flowers. "Squall try to catch me," she stuck out her tough and smiled at him. His feet began to sink in the ground and the flowers turned a blood red. "Rinoa?!" He trudged through the bloody flowers till he reached her blood covered body. "RINOA!!"  
  
.........................................  
  
"Leon are you ok?" The raven hair girl hovered over him, a look of concern placed on her face. "Yeah fine...." He stared at her face. She looked so much like Rinoa, but she had wider eyes and a more innocent face. He sat up and looked around her small apartment. "Did you sleep alright?" she gave him a half smile.  
"Rinoa, I ......." She looked mad, "I told you my names Yuffie." She rose from the sofa and glared at him. "I'm a part time priestess, high school student and I work to pay rent. I don't have time to be dealing with a demon like you!" he watched her rant and rave, "Today we are going to see the shrine master."  
He snorted, that kind of sounded like an order, "fine then." She smiled and handed him a bundle of clothes, "get dressed and we're gone."  
  
  
  
The world looked so different then it did 1,000 years ago. Yuffie lead him through crowds of people, "we have to catch a bus there." She sat on a bench. "Bus?" He sat beside her and tilted his head up.  
  
"Yuffie!" a spiky brown head kid jumped between them. "Who the hell are you," Leon snarled at the smiling boy. "Leon!" she glared at him, "Sora, leon. Leon, sora." Sora grinned at the snarling man. "So where's Cloud?" she glanced around for the blond. "Bros right there," Sora waved at his brother. "Hey Yuff," Cloud greeted her but turned his attention to Leon.  
  
Leons pov  
  
He is like no other human, there is something about him and his blank eyes. They're like demon eyes and his brothers eyes are so angelic, like yuffies. "Leon here's the bus," she clung to my arm and pulled me on the bus. I took one last look at the humans I just met. Their demon and angelic eyes peered into my skull. "It won't be long now," yuffie looked up at me warmly.  
  
.................,.,At the bus stop  
  
"He wasn't human," Cloud looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes," we shouldn't have let yuff go with him." Sora tilted his head up," he's different though. I can feel it, he's a half demon." The city lights blinked down on them. Sora continued, "the door to the other world will be opening soon."  
  
.  
  
They entered the shrine pacing up the courtyard. "Shrine master," She called out to him glancing around for the elderly man. Leon snickered as he saw how old the man popped his eyes out his head. "yuffie you have brung a demon on holy ground." She rolled her eyes, "actually I found him in the clock tower.  
  
"Oh the clock tower, legend goes that a evil sorceress had locked a demon in there. Banished for eternity," the old man dropped into his own little world. "eternity wasn't long enough huh?" She snickered, pointing to the beserker. "Umnoqaqa," the shrine master started chanting, waving his arms around. "Stop! He means no harm, I think," yuffie shook the old man. Leon only smirked,' the old man thought he could hurt me!'  
  
"I'm a half demon you old fart!!!!  
  
The shrine master looked outraged. "How dare you! Who do you think you're calling an old fart!!" yuffie shook her head, "Please master tell me what to do."  
  
  
  
The shrine master sipped his tea, he sat on the bamboo floor india style. "Sit my child," she followed his command and pulled Leon down with her. "The door to the demon world will be opening soon. To close it you must seek the key bearer. He will open and close portals for you."  
  
"Key bearer," the words rolled off her tough. "Yes my child, demons will be begin to devour this world because you have awoken the beserker and the sorceress in the other realm.  
  
"Then we will find the owner of the key," confidence felled her eyes, although she wasn't sure about this she wouldn't let her become destroyed because of her mistake.  
  
.  
  
Done please review!!!! And read my other stories pwease!! 


	3. Demon Realm

Chapter 3 Yoo-HOO!!!!!! I'd like to thank my review Demon Surfer!!! You win a chocobo plushie!!!  
  
  
  
Demon realm  
  
A black heartless yanked at his masters clothes saluting. She looked down at him grimacing. "Master Edea, it seems the portal to earth will be opening soon. But a team is being set up to prevent us from taking over the earth."  
Edea listened to the report yawning, "just tell me who's leading the team." The small heartless cocked his head, "the reincarnation of the priestess Rinoa, now known as Yuffie.  
  
"Reincarnation of Rinoa.... This will be a problem. We must kill her," she squinted her eyes. "If she finds the key bearer, she will ruin our plans.  
  
,  
  
He could feel himself being followed. He tighten his grip on his sword, that was disqused as a package. The nights cool air whipped his golden hair. Crowds of people hid the demon well. "Hello gorgeous," a woman with odd pasty skin licked her blood drained lips.  
"So you're the demon," Cloud shifted his eyes at the woman. She flipped her dull blond hair out her face, "and if I am." The sky turned a dark purple, and the people looked at the unusual sky color. A cool sensation tingled his skin, "what do you want demon!"  
  
She giggled evilly, "I want the priestess."  
  
..........................................  
  
Yuffie searched for through the crowded streets. Everyone was running in the opposite direction from her, but she could sense the demon they were running from. What a time to get separated from Squall. 'Follow the line in the sky,' a voice sang in her ears. She looked up at the dark purple sky, in the distance there was a spilt in the sky.  
She ran pushing trough the crowds running in the opposite direction. "Cloud!" He knelt before a woman in a tight black dress. His buster blade was imbedded in the ground. "Yuffie?!"  
  
A weird feeling came over her as the "woman" gazed at her. That "woman" wasn't human at all, she could fell it. "Priestess Rinoa." Yuffie pulled out her ninja stars, "I'm not Rinoa, I'm Yuffie!!"  
  
  
  
(a/n) Weeee!!!! Done with another chapter, I know it's short but I'm working on the next chapter right now. And I'm kinda busy with my other fanfics!! REVIEW!!!!PWEASE!! 


	4. web

"Yuffie don't come any closer," Cloud warned her. The woman grinned evilly, "priestess Rinoa let me introduce myself, I'm Dona." Dona reminded her of a Barbie but with pasty skin and dull blond hair.

"I've been sent to kill you," in her hand she held a skull with a long hair ponytail. Yuffie could something wrap itself around her wrist. "Invisible web," the demon chuckled. "No, invisible hair." Light white strings hung around the whole deserted street. Several pieces of string hung around Clouds neck.

"Cloud," she lung forward but the string cut into her wrist. The demon licked her lips seeing the blood dripple down Yuffies wrist. "Don't move."

She examined Cloud, his skin with scratches. "If you move I will pull the string that will cut off his head," Dona tilted his head up, "I would hate to kill such a handsome man, he would be a good slave."

"What do you want?"

"You my dear! Sorceress Edea wants me to bring you to our realm." The ground beneath Yuffie felt soft and she felt as if she was sinking in quick sand. Her and Cloud bodies sunk into the pavement.

...................................................

Leon walked through the deserted streets, _'prefect time to get separated from Yuffie.'_ The scent in the air was different, a demon had definitely been there. He touched the ground marked with Yuffies blood, "damnit!"

"She was token to the other realm," a small voice said. Sora stood behind him, he looked sad. "What the hell happened!"

Sora "She took them."

Leon "Them who?"

Sora "Yuffie and Cloud, she took them to the place I can not go."

Leon "What place?"

Sora "You lived there in the past."

Leon "the demon realm..."

"They won't kill her because she's got something they want," Soras senseless babble was getting on his nerves. "How do I get there!?" Sora broke away from him and held out a key chain. On the edge of the key chain was a mini glowing key. "You're the key bearer."

"Cloud told me not to use it anymore," a huge key morphed in his hands. "I'm sure he wants die too. Now open a portal now!" Sora nodded, he twirled the keyblade and stuck it in the ground. A circle symbol glowed in the ground causing an irritating glow.

Leon stood inside the circle of light, the key bearer smiled at him. Light encircled them and they disappeared into the light.

....................................................................

Yuffie groaned, pain spread throughout her limbs. Her whole body throbbed and she was lying in something sticky, like spider web. Her eyes shot open, she was upside down in a webb. The webb was hanging between two huge trees, and was more than twenty feet in the air.

Beside her was Cloud, his eyelids drooped and blood dried on the side of his face. "Cloud," she whispered.

She struggled to reach the pouch of shurikens. Cutting herself from tree she balanced on the web and swung herself upright. She climbed over to Cloud making sure she didn't get caught in the web again. "Cloud," she lightly touched his cold face.

Going to work on the web around Cloud, she didn't notice Dona behind her. "You are making this more difficult then it has to be," she laughed in amusement as Yuffie almost fell from the web.

She clung to Cloud, who was waking up. Dona hung from a small string of web swing herself at the ninja. "Yuffie," Cloud muttered. Dona plucked her off him and held her by her throat, "I heard the legendary demon jewel is embedded in your body."

Yuffie gasped for air, "I don't know what you're talking about." She grasped Donas hands and tried prying them off. "Look at your wrist I cut," she lifted Yuffie wrist and held it in the air.

The cut on her wrist was completely healed. "The jewel healed you, would you like another example?" Dona set Yuffie on a large branch and started binding her with the web. Each time Yuffie moved the web would make a new cut.

"If you didn't have the demon jewel in your body you'd die from blood loss by now," Dona looked around the forest. _'I sense a demon,'_ she jumped from the tree, "Come out!"

Leon moved from the shadows. "Ah, if it isn't the berserker my master locked away," Dona let out a high pitch giggle. "Don't tell me you're here to stop me!?" Leon smirked, he lunged forward flying towards her.

"I don't have time to fight fools like you so if you excuse me," she disappeared but her voice was still going, "play with "my friends" instead." Three building sized spiders in circled Leon.

"Leon watch out," Yuffie screamed as the spiders tried to trample Leon. He managed to dodge the spider legs and climb on to the tree Yuffie was on. "UNTIE ME NOW!" yuffie commanded, her blood dripped from her rehealing wounds.

"What the hell do you have healing powers or something?" Leon stared at her wounds. "Just help me! Reach for the shuriken in my hand!" He took the ninja star and started cutting the webb. "SQUALL!!" The spiders gave a loud battle cry and knocked him from the tree.

"Yuffie!" Sora finished cutting his brother from the webb. "Sora what are you doing here?!" Her eyes fell on to the keyblade he was clutching, "you're the key bearer!?" Sora laid Cloud on the grass below, Yuffie jumped beside them and examined her wounds. They had completely healed. She glanced around the forest for Leon.

Leon could feel his muscles expanding, he was going into his berserker form. He stared at the three spiders through red eyes. He tore off one of the spiders legs and left it to writh. He loved the feeling of blood dripping down his claw like hands.

He charged at the other spider splitting it in half. One spider was left, he was about to tear it to pieces but five ninja stars tore it apart.

He looked at her, her jeans had many holes and her shirt was tore to streads. She inched closer to him staring into his red eyes. She had seen him like this before, his demon form was scary to her. "Leon calm down please," she whispered.

TBC


	5. Ellone

(A/N) Well as everyone can see I'm very busy updating my other 2 stories, 'the girl next door' and 'the new girl'. So everyone please check those stories out! But I could never forget about this story even if it's not as popular. I'll try to update this story more often but it depends on how many reviews I get.

........................................................

The small touch of her hands set something off in Leon. He grasped her shoulders and peered into her innocent indigo orbs. His red eyes searched her face for any traces of fear but she wasn't scared.

Sora and Cloud didn't make any sudden moves, they knew if they angered the berserker he'd kill them all. They watched Leon search Yuffies face in horror afraid of what he was going to do to her.

"Leonhart!" some one shouted. A metal bead necklace whistled through the air and hung itself around Leons neck. A woman stood on a tree branch staring at them, "yell a command directly to him to stop his berserker form."

Yuffie obeyed the strange woman, "Stop!" Leon hit the ground hard. "What the fuck," he shouted, yep he was back to normal.

The woman flipped off the branch infront of the comrades. Leon stared at her, "Ellone?" Yuffie stared at Ellone, she had short brown and black hair and a metal bead necklace around her neck. "Squall it's been a long time, were you ever going to see your sister again?"

Sister? Yuffie could suddenly see the resemblance. "Why have you brought these mortals into the demon forest?"

Leon didn't answer her, he just stood and dusted himself off. "What's the whole deal with the necklace," he asked. "It's a device that will control your berserker form. Do you like?" Ellone smiled and pulled at hers. "No." He answered.

"Well that's the answer I would've expected from you," she smiled again, "everyone at the village is worried about you." He smirked, if everyone was so worried why didn't anyone come looking for him. "Rumor is that you ran off with that priestess, is that her?" Ellone inched closer to Yuffie.

Leon didn't answer. "Well let's go to the village, father will be happy to see you," Ellone walked into the green forest with Leon behind her.

"Do you think it's safe to follow them?" Cloud asked, he knelt in the grass holding his wounds. Sora helped his brother up, "of course, Mr. Leons a good person! Right Yuff?" Yuffie smiled back at them, duh he is! So let's go!"

................................................

The village looked more like ancient Japan than a village. The demons known as berserkers looked more like regular people. Yuffie noticed that they all wore metal necklaces and wore staring at her, Cloud and Sora.

"Father is in here," Ellone stopped infront of the largest temples. "I must request I take the mortals to the guest side, squall you will have to go to fathers temple alone," Ellone ushered them in.

"You still know where fathers chamber is right?" She asked. Leon nodded and disappeared down the golden hallway leading to the right. "We will go this way towards the infirmary," she lead them down the silver hallway leading left. "But Squall," Yuffie whispered to herself.

"He will be fine but for right now we need to be worrying about your friend," Ellone glance at Cloud. After turning down many halls Ellone opened one of the many huge rooms. "You two males stay in here." Sora and Cloud took one look at Yuffie before she was escorted away.

Ellone opened a huge pink room and pushed Yuffie in, "here's your room." Ellone closed the door behind them and stared at Yuffie. "Are you Rinoa?"

Yuffie glared, "no! Why does everyone ask me that?!" Ellone gave her a half smile, "you look like her."

"Why is everyone so worried about her any way?" "Because Squall was in love with her, it was forbidden. So he ran off with her," Ellone sighed.

"Well she's dead okay? She's not coming back," Yuffie covered her mouth, she couldn't believe she said something so cruel. "It sounds like you're jealous of her," ellone smirked.

................................................................

Leon knelt before his fathers bed looking over his eternally resting body. Lagunas eyes remained closed and the golden sheets wrapped his body. "Father I have returned, I wish I had listened to you. Priestess Rinoa is dead and you are in a complete slumber because of my stupidity." Leon stroked his fathers cold face, "but I will soon wake you.'

"Squall or Leon should I call you," Ellone stood in the doorway. She grieved the sight of her father, "sad isn't it first mother, now father. I can't control the people by myself."

Leon frowned and gripped his fathers hand. "Yuffie is Rinoas reincarnation isn't she?" Leon was startled by that question, "yes." "Then she has the demon jewel embedded in her body! The jewel that can wake our father!" Leon looked at his sister, "if you remove the jewel there's no telling what would happen to Yuffie," he stated, "she could die!"

"There is a chance she won't die," Ellone whispered. "What have you done to her!" Leon snarled.

..................................................................

Yuffie floated in the large heated pool of smoky water that covered her pale body. She couldn't feel anything and she whimpered at the sight beside her. A tray of knifes and sharp objects Ellone laid next to her frightened her.

What was Ellone thinking? What had she done to Sora and Cloud? She tried to move but a cold sensation drifted up her legs.

"YUFFIE!" Leon busted into the bathroom and splashed through the deep pool till he reached the numb girl. He held up her head and reached under her legs. She simply stared into his eyes wanting to talk but her mouth would move. "It's all right you'll be fine," he lifted her from the water and almost dropped her back in when he noticed she was naked.

He carried her out the water and rested her on the tile floor. Then he tore off his coat and draped it over her. Ellone stepped into the bathroom, "I'm sorry Squall but she can save father!" "How do you know that," Leon spat, he lifted Yuffie lightly. "She's just a human," Ellone growled.

"What have you done to the other two?" Leon asked. "Nothing they're fine," Ellone mumbled. "What did you do to her?" Leon yelled. But he didn't scare her, "frozen leaf, the effect will wear off soon." "How soon Ellone?! Do you know what you've done! Father would have never approved!" Leon could feel the fury boiling within him and he didn't know why. "What do you know Squall, I think your in love with her."

...........................................................

TBC


	6. the white angel?

It had been two weeks since they left Leons old village and they were still roaming the countryside of demon world. "This reminds me of ancient Japan," Yuffie said and sniffed the country air.

They entered the nearest village in hope of finding an inn. The village was fairly large and busy people nearly trampled them. Swarms of people pushed through Leon and yuffie but she held his hand so she would be separated from him or the others. But Sora wasn't so lucky, he was pushed all through the crowds. "Sora!" Cloud attempted to get by the villagers but had no luck. "Yuffie Soras missing!!!"

……………………………………………

Perched on a roof a young male watched Sora stumble through the crowd. The young male brushed his silver locks out his eyes and peered down for a closer look. It was the keybearer, the great holy white angel!

Standing up on the red tile roof the silver haired boy jumped from the roof swiftly. "Whoa he fell form the sky!!" He heard someone say, he really needed to stop drawing attention to himself.

The brunette could feel himself being watched. He cut a corner and ran down a vacant street. He started panicking and ran faster. He saw the boy chasing him and gaining on him.

He was almost to the exit when the silver haired boy jumped on him. Soras head hit the dusty road and knocked him out. The silver haired boy lifted Sora over his shoulder and dusted his black kimono.

"Riku what are you doing?" A girl younger than him with bight lavender eyes and short red hair stood behind him. Rikus turquoise eyes peered back at her, "Kairi I told you to stay in the shop."

"But the shops so boring!! Lets face it Riku, no one wants to buy weapons," Kairi muttered, "anyway watching you stalk this boy was a lot more fun." "Shut up I wasn't stalking him," Riku tried to defend himself. The serious look on his face gave her a clue. "Is this about your sister?"

"I told you not to talk about her anymore," they started towards their shop. "You're still looking for your twin and don't give up," Kairis sad face pleaded with him. "The gates to this world the present and past will open soon."

"I know, I can feel it too," Riku sighed, "the white angel will help us close the doors."

………………………………………………………………..

"Sora!!! Where are you?!" Yuffie climbed onto the Japanese style roofs. Her almost dismembered shoes slipped on the red tile. Below she could see Cloud searching frantically for his brother.

She balanced herself and ran on the slick tile. She jumped roof from roof. In the distance she saw a silver haired boy with Sora thrown over his shoulder. "Sora," she whispered. She knew she couldn't yell for him, he seemed knocked out. The best thing for her to do was follow.

Using her ninja skills she followed the unsuspecting boy to a small weapon shop. She waited for him to go in before leaping off the roof gracefully. She didn't know that she was also being followed.

"Girl what is your business with Riku," a red haired girl stood behind her. She wore a pink and purple kimono. She drew her sword and paced around Yuffie. "He kidnapped my friend and I want him back," yuffie drew her ninja stars.

"If you want to get to Riku you have to go through me, Kairi Hamasaki, first!"

………………………………………………………….


	7. Yuffie vs kairi and Riku

"If you want to get to Riku you have to go through me, "Kairi Hamasaki, first!" she charged forward attempting to hit Yuffies chest area but Yuffie was too fast.

"A ninja I see," kairi got back into her fighting stance. By now the villagers began to clear out the dusty road. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want my friend back,' yuffie begged. "Begging for mercy! How sad," Kairi charged forward and sliced Yuffies arm. Blood trickled down her arm and spattered on the ground. Yuffie felt the warm sensation as the wound healed itself.

"Give up and maybe I'll spare your life," Kairi said, she was obviously over confidant and it was starting to piss Yuffie off. Several ninja stars embedded themselves in Kairis limbs. She fell to her knees, pain running up her legs and arms.

"That's the thing about over confident girls, they always lose," Yuffie did a victory dance, "now give me back my friend!" "you fool, you think you can come in our village and boss us around! We run this village!" Before Yuffie could ask what she meant by "we" a huge boomerang came flying at her.

"What the?!' yuffie avoided the boomerang by jumping over it. Kairi smirked, "riku." He stood beside her with a huge grin on his beautiful face. He defiantly was soras kidnapper, not many people had silver hair. "You!!! You have sora!!" Riku grin widened.

" Where is he…" before she could say the rest the boomerang came back and knocked her down. "Shit, I forgot about that," she mumbled though the dirt.

Like an expert Riku caught his boomerang with ease. "What business do you want with me?" He leaned on his 5-foot boomerang. "sora, I want sora!" Yuffie pushed herself off the ground.

……………………………………………………

Sora laid on a dark blue futon in a huge Japanese style room. His eye lids fluttered open and he got off the futon. 'Where am I?' he slid the door open and entered the bronze hallway.

He walked down the wooden hallway till he reached the front of the weapon store. 'Hello?' he avoided tripping over various weapons thrown about and exited the shop.

The scene infront of him was bloody. Riku stood in his fighting pose with a long gash down the front of his kimono and a cut on his cheek. Yuffies arms had cuts all over them and a huge gash on her leg that prevented her from running anywhere. Sweat formed on her forehead and she looked very worried.

"What are you doing out here sora?" Kairi limped over to him, "go back inside." "Why/! He's hurting my friend!" He pushed past her and it all happened so fast……..

Riku was about to deliver the final blow when Cloud pinned him to the ground out of no where. Cloud bared his teeth and his eyes looked dangerously dark. Sora had seen his brother look that way before and it wasn't good.

Sora ran into the dusty street and tried to tear the guys apart. "Cloud please don't kill him!!!" Cloud continued to bang Rikus head against the ground. Rikus silver locks turned to a dirty silver brown.

Yuffie limped towards them, "stop it Cloud, he meant no harm." Clouds eyes lighten and he threw the kid back into the dirt. Sora hugged the Rikus limp head attempting to shield him from his brothers blows.

Cloud stood up and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry, I lost control again." With that said he ran down the street. "CLOUD!!!" Yuffie shouted, she glanced back at the boys on the ground. 'I'm sorry, I just wanted to bring my sister back," Riku mumbled. He pushed himself off the ground and tried to push the crying Sora off him, "I'm okay, now get off my face!'

Sora sniffled and let go. Yuffie chuckled, "you're such a crybaby Sora." "Am not," he pouted. "Riku!!!" Kairi ran to his side and hugged his waist. "I said I'm okay, he didn't slice me open or chop my hand off!" "oh , you're right," she loosened her grip.

"you called me…the white angel," Sora mumbled. They all went silent. Yuffie eyed Riku and he smirked at her and walked over to Sora. He was about 5 inches taller and looked down into his eyes. "Sora you're my only hope," he pulled Sora into a hug and buried his hands into the younger boys brown hair.

……………………………………………….

Sora, Yuffie and Leon sat across from Riku and Kairi at their large tea table. Sora and Leon sipped their tea quietly while Yuffie gazed around the living room at all the weapons. "You two made all of this?!"

Riku smirked, 'yep, we make the best weapons in the world some would say." Yuffie leapt from the table and started touching all of the merchandise. "Hey!! Stop touching everything, you'll get your greasy fingerprints all over the place!' kairi complained. But Yuffie just stuck out her tongue.

"Excuse her she can be very childish," Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Leon!" The two instantly started bickering. "I'm sorry about my friends. They have a weird way of expressing their feelings for each other," Sora whispered.

"FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER?!?!" Leon and Yuffie yelled. "I'll never like some weak human girl!" Leon snorted. "And I'll never like such a self-centered demon!" "They seem like they like each other to me," Kairi whispered to Riku. "Ummm Riku I don't understand why you're letting us stay here," Sora mumbled. Riku chuckled, "you are the legendary keyblade master right?" "I don't know about the legendary part but I do have the keyblade.

'sora we are at your service, so make yourself at home and we'll explain everything when the time comes. Kairi get them some clothes." Riku smiled, "rest up."

………………………………………………………………….

(a/n) I don't think I'll get tired of this story any time soon. I hope more people start reviewing this story like my other stories. So if you're reading this press that little purple button and REVIEW!!


	8. rebirth

MG: Yeah, I'm trying to update all of my stories… but I'm so happy I got final fantasy VII advent children!

…………………………………………….

Outside the shop a group of people were waiting for Riku and Kairi. "Riku who will guard the city while you are gone?" A elder lady asked. "Lady kairi stay and protect us," a young child cried and gripped the hem of her kimono. "You two are the city's protectors so why are you leaving?"

"We must assist the keyblade master in his journey. But don't fear, the spirits of my mother will protect you," Riku grinned. The crowd began to weep as their protectors got into the carriage with four strangers and rode off.

Sora felt guilty but Riku gave him a reassuring nod. "So where are we off too?" Yuffie asked, she sat between Leon and Cloud.

"Edeas castle is all the way across the continent. I'm afraid we're up for a long journey," Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You're eyes…."Sora whispered. "What about my eyes?"

Rikus bright cerulean flashed at him. Sora held his hands up in a defensive way, "nothings wrong with them. I mean, they're such a bright blue!"

"My eyes…I have a disease," Riku whispered, "I'll be blind in a matter of time and slowly my body will stop working and I will die." Soras mouth fell to the ground and he wanted Riku to say he was just joking.

In the middle of the two boys was Kairi. She had no idea that tears were pouring down her round cheeks. "There must be a cure," Yuffie said sadly. "There is, a flower girl in the mountains may have a herb that may heal my eyes. But until then…"

Yuffie arched her eyebrow, "until then what?" Riku gave her a wolfish smile, "will you bear my children Yuffie?"

There was three loud smacks, one from Yuffie, one from Kairi, and one surprisingly from Leon.

……………………………………………….

Sorceress Edea sat at her throne pondering. How would she get rid of all these pest that were surrounding her priestess. Leon would be easy to get rid of because his weakness was right under his nose. But she had not seen the extant of the other fours power. "DONA!"

Dona poofed into the dark room bowing before mistress, "yes ma'am." "I have a mission for you…."

……………………………………….

In the distant mountain a flower girl carried bundles of flowers. A frown replaced her usual smile and she made her way inside her small cottage. "My dear friend you have been gone for so long but I have found a way to bring you back."

…………………………………………

_(flash back)_

_a younger Riku, about the age of ten ran through the crowded streets. His whole village was in flames and ashes and smoke filled the air. "Akane!" Riku yelled, he stopped and stared behind him._

_On top of the courthouse was a small girl with short silver hair. She was wearing a blood red kimono and her arms were outstretched._

"_Akane stay there! Don't move!" Riku watched in horror as Akane stepped off the burning courthouse. "AKANE!" he screamed._

_But akane was stepping on the air. She stared down at the scurrying people. Then her eyes met Riku's. he screamed as flames engulfed him and his whole village._

…………………………………….

Riku gasped and flew forward. His eyes shifted from left to right and he was breathing hard. He was still in the carriage with the same four strangers and Kairi. They were all asleep, except for Leon.

He was peering out the carriage window, he seemed to be deep thought, or so Riku thought. "Had a nightmare?" Leon asked, still staring out the carriage window.

"yeah…but don't worry about me…" "I'm not worrying about you, "Leon cut him off. Just then Yuffie's head leaned against Leon's arm. "Damn girl, get off me," Leon cursed under his breath.

"What will you do when you find Sorceress Edea?"

"That's a stupid question! I will kill her, "Leon grunted. "You couldn't do that before, right." "That's because something got in my way." "Well, let's see who will defeat Edea first, me or you."

Leon grunted again, "Edea is mine! She will pay for what she has taken from me."

…………………………………….

Outside of Aerith's cottage, Aerith danced in circles around a pile of flowers and clay. A heavy fog encircled her and slowly the pile of flowers and clay heated up. Smoke rose from the pile and a sweet scent filled the air.

"I ask for the gods to bring back Rinoa," Aerith pulled a herb from behind her ear. Then she crumbled the herb and sprinkled it around the pile. The pile caught on fire, a bright purple fire.

Slowly the mud and flowers fused into what resembled a human body. "Yes!" Aerith knelt over the clay body and pulled a human bone from out of the sleeve of her kimono. She stabbed the bone into the clay body and causing it slowly to crack.

Beams of purple light escaped the cracks and brightened the sky.

…………………………………………..

"Whoa! What's that?" Yuffie leaned over Leon and pushed her face to the glass. Purple beams lit up the sky. "That scent…" Leon whispered, "stop the carriage!" as the carriage came to a halt everyone inside, except Leon was thrown to the floor.

Leon nearly tore off the carriage door before jumping out and running off at full speed. "Leon!" Yuffie chased after him. "Kairi stay with Sora and the carriage driver," Riku ordered, "Cloud, come with me."

Kairi groaned and crossed her arms, "why is everyone going but us! This is not fair!"

…………………………………………

"LEON! Where are you?" Yuffie balanced herself in a tree and examined her surrounding. Through the thick forest she could see a cottage. "Maybe he went there…."

…………………………………………….

"What? It's no more then a shell, "Aerith cried. Rinoas naked body lay in flower petals but it didn't move. The lifeless eyes stared into the sky and it looked like a puppet. "Her soul must have already formed into someone else's," Aerith frowned.

But then the body moved. "WHAT?" Rinoas lifeless body sat up and stared blankly at the opening of the forest. "What are you moving for?" Aerith followed her eyes.

A small young girl in a yellow kimono jumped down into the forest opening. She took a couple steps forward then stopped. Aerith looked from Rinoa to the younger girl. "You look just like her…."

………………………………………………………………

"RINOA!" Leon tugged at his hair. He had been running in circles and her scent was taunting him. "It's so amusing," a seductive voice said, "watching you run in circles."

Dona was sitting on a tree branch petting a human skull she carries with her. She snapped her long slender fingers and clear spider webs hung all around Leon. He was trapped.

"I can't let you pass, nor can I let you see her," she played with a thin piece of web between her fingers. Leon felt web encircle his arms and legs. "Tell me where she is!" Dona smirked, "your in no position to be making threats!" She tugged the web between her fingers.

…………………………………………………….

Yuffie could hear Leon screaming but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed and she felt as if someone was choking her. Little white wisp of her soul was escaping her body.

"so you have her soul… Run Away!" Aerith ran to her. She shook the small girl. Rinoas lifeless body slowly rose and trudged towards them. Rinoas mouth opened and she started taking in yuffies soul.

"Run or she will take your soul," Aerith tugged Yuffies arm, "what have I done, I've created a demon." "No….not a demon," the puppet spoke.

Her eyes were no longer blank but a warm brown. "Aerith, let me have her soul. Then I will have all of my strength." "Rinoa…" Aerith cried. "Rinoa," yuffie croaked. Her soul was still escaping her body. 'someone please help me. I'm going to die,' Yuffies eyes watered, 'Squall!'

"YUFFIE!" Riku swooped from out of the forest. He lifted her limp body and carried her bridal style. "hold on," he jumped back into the forest.

"I'll let them escape for right now," Rinoa turned towards Aerith, "what's wrong? Am I scaring you?" Aerith shook her head, "I thought you were going to kill that girl." "Let's forget about her for right now. I need a kimono , a bow and arrows."

……………………………………………..

When Riku was far away he laid yuffie on the forest floor. "ri-riku," her head swayed side to side. He noticed that her face was drained and her lips were blue. 'Yuffie stay with me!"

He waved his hand in front of her blank eyes. "Squall… I heard him scream," yuffie clutched his arm, "Squall's in trouble." "Don't worry about him. Cloud went after him." "Riku I'm so cold…."

………………………………..

Cloud stood in his fight stance in front of Leon. Leon was lying on the warm forest floor with deep slashes in every one of his limbs. Cloud had only one small cut on his face but he was smirking.

Dona was kneeling in front of him. Her pale hands covered a deep gash on her shoulder that had blood spilling from her wound. "Damn you," she spat, 'I hate you!"

"I may have let you win before but now I know I must destroy you," cloud pointed his buster blade inches from her throat. Flames surrounded Cloud and Leon suddenly. "What the fuck," Leon tried to move. 'my limbs aren't healing fast enough.'

When the fire cleared Dona wasn't alone. A young girl, about fifteen years old was in front of Dona. She had long silver hair that was pulled into two braids. And she was wearing a red kimono top with matching shorts that stopped above her knees.

Her cold cerulean eyes peered at them and she pointed her spear at them. Dona grabbed at the young girls leg, "Destroy them! Save me!"

The young girls eyes fell on Dona and widened. All that could be heard was a gurgling sound escaping Donas mouth as the girls spear launched itself through her throat.

"Stupid woman, there is no use for you anymore.' The pulled the spear out of Donas throat and Donas body was engulfed in flames. Cloud had one of Leon's arms around his neck, lifting him up. "What kind of demon is that?" cloud asked calmly.

Leon stared at the black broken heart embroiled on the back of her kimono. "She works for Edea." "We are in no shape to fight her," cloud watched the girl wipe the blood stained spear on her shorts.

She peered at them again, "I don't have orders to destroy you yet." Fire emerged from the ground and danced around her. "But I will be back." The fire devoured her then disappeared.

"That girl, there's something about her…" "at least she finished our dirty work," Leon grunted. "Leon you let your guard down. How did you fall into her trap?"

"Forget about that, we have to find Rinoa! Her scents fading." Cloud glared at him, "What about Yuffie! She ran after you and she could be lost. Or worse Dona or that fire girl could of got to her!"

"Don't worry I smell her scent," Leon grunted, but then he frowned, "it's fading…."

…………………………………….

"Where the hell is the carriage! I told Kairi to stay here," Riku kicked the dirt road. Yuffie was laying against a tree, "Riku help me…" Riku rushed to her side and started rubbing her arms, "are you still cold?"

"The jewel is not healing me,' she groaned. Riku peered over his shoulder, "don't worry they're here.' Leon (who's wounds healed a little) and Cloud ran towards them. "YUFFIE!" Leon knelt beside her, "what happened?"

"Two witches or whatever they are, were taking her soul," Riku said. Leon lifted Yuffie onto him back. "Do you know who they were Yuffie?" Cloud asked. Yuffies arms hung limply around Leons neck and she buried her face in his back ignoring Clouds question.

"We have to help her and find Kairi and Sora!" Riku frowned, 'and I have a feeling that we don't have a lot of time….."

……………………………………..

Kairi and Sora were still in the carriage but there was one problem. Kairis back was against Soras and they were tied together. They were tied together. They were on the carriages floor and had cloths covering their mouths.

Sitting in the corner was an older man with long wheat colored hair and bright green eyes. He was smoothing the wrinkles out of his button up shirt. Dressed like someone from England he wore tight brown trousers and suspenders. In his lap was a top hat.

Kairi was yelling but her screams were muffled. "Children calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you, you're in the hands of a smart man." The man laughed crazily.

…………………………………………………

MG: Well, I'll let you guess who the crazy guy is….Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Story thus far: After Yuffie and co was sent to the demon world they have went through countless battles. The berserker demon, Leon wants to get his revenge but feels the mortals traveling with him are holding him back. But when his love, Rinoa is brought back to life he is holding himself back. Now Kairi and sora have been kidnapped and yuffie has lost part of her soul.

………………………………………………………………….

Yuffies soft limp body was pushed against his back and her arms around his neck. He held her skinny legs around his waist. Jumping from tree to tree he followed behind Cloud and Riku.

"Squall,' Yuffie groaned. Her lips were a tinted blue and she was trembling. "You're cold," he whispered over his shoulder. "duh.' She pouted and slid down his back a little.

Leon stopped and waited for Cloud and riku to leave them behind. He slid Yuffie off his back. "What are you doing?" Yuffie struggled to keep her balance on the wide tree branch.

"Shut up." Leon growled as he was undoing his kimono top. Yuffie glanced at his bare chest nervously, "what are you…" "there's only one way to keep warm."

She stumbled and fell on her butt. "I don't think that's a good idea." "Come here stupid," he grabbed her shoulders pulling her to him. When Yuffie was against his chest he closed his kimono around her.

She could smell his scent as her cheek rested against his chest. "now wrap your legs around me." 'this is perverted,' she thought but obeyed. He shut his kimono around her and tied it tight.

A rush of heat wrapped around her and she clung to him tighter. Leon continued jumping from tree to tree. He felt her trembling against him but she was trembling more violent than before. Then he realized, she was crying.

'damn it, I can't stop,' yuffie buried her face into his chest. Warm drops of tears hit his chest and ran down his bandaged torso. "you, you ran to her," she said bitterly.

"I had to know if she was alive."

"she'd dead, she's been dead."

"……."

"if you haven't ran off I wouldn't…"

"SHUT UP!" Leon barked, "wouldn't you do the same thing!' "I-I, uh," she sniffled. "Guy's look at this!" Riku yelled.

……………………………………..

Sora and kairi were bound together by thick ropes. Sora hadn't gained conscious and Kairi was trying to figure out how to get loose. 'this isn't a Japanese house,' she peered out the rectangular windows, 'it's more like we're in Europe.'

"sora," she leaned against him, "please wake up.' He cracked open his eyes and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Kai-kairi where are we?" "I don't know but we have to get free." "

"but how?" Kairi glanced around the empty room. Nothing, there was nothing in the room. "Riku…"

………………………………………………..

**twilight town**

"This is strange, too strange,' yuffie croaked. She was standing by herself now but cloud insisted on holding her hand. "it's like England." Everyone wore top hats, dresses and etc. her and Cloud really stood out in their kimonos.

"Come on we have to find a doctor," he tugged her down the cobblestone street. "But I want to find Squall and Riku," she whined. "I made Leon a promise."

"Oh so now he cares."

"yuffie."

"he doesn't care about me…"

"Yuffie."

"he would of loved for her to have taken my soul."

"Your soul…"

she had said too much, "never mind." "I understand,' Cloud murmured, "but yuffie."

"Whoa! A huge hot air balloon!" In the middle of the townsquare with everyone surrounding it, was a huge red and blue hot air balloon.

……………………………………..

Vexen stared down at the gathering crowd. He grinned when he spotted his targets. 'she's still alittle pale,' he studied yuffie. "you're looking for your friends right," he yelled.

"Up there," Yuffie pointed at the strange guy on top of the hot air balloon. "is he talking about Sora,' Cloud frowned. They pushed through the crowd.

Vexen smiled. Three ropes held the balloon to the ground and he was standing on them. His hand glowed a light shimmer blue and he lightly tapped the ropes. Ice formed around the ropes and turned brittle. One by one they started to snap.

"CLOUD!" Cloud grabbed the last rope but it snapped. Yuffie made haste and jumped in the basket connected to the balloon. The balloon started lifting. "cloud hurry!"

She reached her hand out and he grabbed it just in time. She pulled him up, "this can't be good."

…………………………………….

They just sat there. Staring at opposite walls. "Kairi."

"yeah."

"I feel like we met before. Y-know, in my world."

"Really."

"I mean, Yuffie is the reincarnation of Rinoa. So maybe there's a reincarnation of you."

Sora leaned back forgetting all about her. "Hey get off you lazy bum." "oh sorry," he blushed, "I was trying to think of a way to get out of here." Kairi snorted, "how's leaning on me going to help?"

"I got it!" Sora fished his small keyblade out of his sleeve. The little key glowed and transformed into his keyblade. Sora sliced the ropes and set them free.

"Whoa," kairi rubbed her swore wrist, "so you are the Key bearer! I was starting to doubt you." Blushing he went over to the windows. "start connecting that rope," he ordered her.

Just a small tap from soras keyblade made the whole window scatter. Kairi handed him the rope and he tied it around his keyblade. With all his might he threw the keyblade at the wall of a building across from them.

"What are you doing?" Kairi looked at the window, they had to be on the fifth floor. "We going to slide across to the other building. I mean, we're locked in here." "I know but.."

Sora took off his red kimono top and tied around the rope. "You have to hold hold on to me." "ummmm, alright," she blushed as she watched him tie the other part of the rope to the broken window pane. He made sure the rope was secure and crawled onto the ledge.

He held out his hand and she gently grabbed it. "like this?" she placed her arms around his small frame. "yeah," Sora grabbed his kimono, "hold on."

They glided over the street.

………………………………………………..

"I can't pick up their scent anymore," Leon growled, "too many people are around." Riku cursed, "they could be in trouble." "no shit."

Riku was about to say something but a girl wearing a blood red kimono was staring at them. She was a foot away but he knew who she was. 'Akane…" "That girl," Leon remembered.

"Argh," Rikus eyes started stinging. His vision started fading and hot tears fell down his cheeks, "Akane."

…………………………………………….

"yuffie are you sure about this?"

"It's too late to turn back now Cloud."

"But?"

Yuffie held onto the balloons slick sides and stared down at Cloud. He was having a harder time than her.

Vexen grinned and pulled out his shield weapon. Yuffie reached the top first and pulled out her shruiken, "what have you done with Sora!" Cloud appeared beside of her with his sword drawn, "yuffie."

"I'm handling this Cloud." "But you're in no shape to be fighting." "Shut up Cloud," she snarled. Vexen smirked, 'if you're looking for your friends, I do have them." "Who are you?" Cloud growled. "Vexen, I work for…."

"Enough talk," Yuffie didn't let him finish. She charged at him head on with one small shruiken in her mouth and three held in each hand. "Cloud this is my fight…."

………………………………………….

"This is my fight,' Riku had removed his boomerang from it's holder. "Are you talking about that girl?" Leon eyed the young girl who was walking towards them.

Akanes bare feet slid across the dirt road and small flames were ignited. "Riku, my brother."

……………………………….

MG: OH COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 11

MG:Yes everyone the great mangagakaz is back!!!! So that means more stories from me!! I know the angry mob is going to be happy about this!

Angry mob: Oh shut up and write!

MG: Um, yeah. I'll update soon and expect more of my fics to be on other subjects. Anime, like Naruto,etc. Check it out.

Angry mob: Just update already!!

MG: Oh yeah, you guys can email me your thoughts and ideas. I'm so happy!!


End file.
